


Wholesome Haunting Hours

by NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Luigi is angsty, Luigi is jealous of Mario, Since the last two fics i posted were awful here is something i actually put effort into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown/pseuds/NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown
Summary: Luigi is respecting ghost women. Also I don't know much about Super Mario Bros. or Nintendo in general, so forgive mistakes please and thank you UwU
Relationships: Luigi/Booette
Kudos: 16





	Wholesome Haunting Hours

Luigi opened what seemed like the thousandth door in this godforsaken mansion. He was convinced that he was in Hell, being punished for all the envy he felt for Mario. Why did Mario always save the day? Why did Luigi never get a chance? Mario even stomped on Luigi’s foot after he lost to Luigi in a tennis match because he couldn’t bear that someone else was getting the attention. Yet despite it all, Luigi was sent to rid Hell of its occupants and suffer while Mario was probably going to Heaven where he would be hailed as a hero for all eternity. Of course, Luigi knew this wasn’t actually Hell, but it certainly felt like it every time a ghost attacked him. He wondered if the Poltergust 3000 would fill up before he had cleared the mansion. He hoped not. As he entered the room he saw only one ghost, but it was by no means less terrifying. This ghost was the largest he had come across yet; it was tall and humanoid, unlike the round ghosts he had sucked into his vacuum cleaner and was standing on the ground rather than floating and it was also…  
Wow, Luigi thought. There’s only one female ghost? The other ghosts he had seen had seemed genderless, so he had assumed that men and women looked the same as ghosts, but now he realised he must have only seen male ghosts until now. The ethereal aura that radiated off her intangible form had Luigi totally ensorcelled as she wandered around the room, seemingly uninterested in attacking Luigi as all the other ghosts had been. “Erm, hello?” Luigi said. What a dumb move, he thought to himself. If she didn’t notice me before then she is definitely gonna attack me now. The ghost looked at Luigi’s general direction. “Hi…” she said apathetically. Silence.  
“You, uh… not gonna try and kill me?” Luigi asked. She shrugged.  
“I don’t see the point, especially since you’re the first person I have seen in days. The other ghosts don’t visit me often.”  
“I know how you feel. My brother is the favourite. Everyone prefers him over me.”  
“I’m Booette.”  
“Luigi.”  
“Nice to meet you, Luigi. What brings you to the mansion?”  
“I’m trying to clear the place of ghosts.”  
“Oh, I see,” Booette said, dejected. “I suppose you’re going to exorcise me now?”  
“Well… you aren’t trying to kill me so…” Luigi said, cursing himself for telling her he was a glorified ghostbuster. Booette was relieved. “I know we just met, but could I ask a favour?” Booette asked.  
“Sure,” said Luigi.  
“I want to leave this place, but ghosts cannot leave the object they haunt unless they find something else to haunt. Would it be okay if I haunted you so I could travel outside this mansion?” She asked. Luigi blushed, then smiled. “That’s fine by me.”


End file.
